coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9248 (13th September 2017)
Plot Eva returns from France with a load of clothes bought in Paris on Aidan's credit card. Adam bumps into her and tells her his plans for Underworld are well advanced. Gary again tries to get Sarah to drop work and spend time with him. She refuses and he decides to go out himself anyway. Phelan is off with Nicola when she demands to know why he didn't tell her about Seb's home problems. Luke, Alya, Kate and Imogen go out to the Cloud 99 nightclub but Rana refuses to join the foursome. Rita forgets to order the magazine supply for the Kabin. Adam meets Matthew Singh who is branching out into lingerie production and offers him confidential costing information from Underworld to beat them. Todd overhears them. Johnny tells Jenny that the firm has lost a couple of good clients. Sarah confides in Todd that Gary's acting strangely. Separately, both Nicola and Gary also end up at Cloud 99 and he steps in when her card's declined for a drink, not knowing who she is. When Luke knocks over Nicola's glass, Gary goes for him, worrying Alya about his behaviour. He buys a round as an apology. At the bar, he offloads on Nicola about his work in the Ukraine and she sees that he's troubled about his experiences. Supposed to be having a meal the bistro with David, Shona and Maria, Will spends his time at the bar with Michelle. Nicola tells Gary he needs professional help and must be honest with his girlfriend. She leaves after a phone call, saying she has to go and meet her dad. Rita gets angry with Gemma when she asks if she was totally honest with Dr Gaddas. Eva realises Adam is behind the loss of Underworld's clients. Maria admits to Will that she's jealous of his relationship with Michelle. She questions Adam about how friendly he is with Eva. Aidan asks Kate to stand in for his best man at the wedding. Rana is forced to agree to a triple date with her, Zeedan and the others. Under questioning, Adam tells Maria he knows she has been having an affair with Aidan and threatens to tell all unless she minds her own business. Gary sees Nicola arriving at No.11 and finds out from Sarah that she's Phelan's daughter. He crosses the street and tells the shocked girl never to speak to him or approach him again. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *Barlow Legal Services *Cloud 99 nightclub Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary shares his woes with an unexpected listener; Maria suspects Adam and Eva are up to something; and Rana tries to avoid Imogen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,700,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes